yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Momo Kawasaki
Momo is an OC created by WikaWika2005. Appearance Momo has orange pigtails that go down to her torso. She has a small blush on her cheeks and has green eyes. Height is 3'1. She always wears a sweater under her school uniform. Her skirt is very short and she wears white knee socks. Personality Momo is a very nice girl and respects all her classmates and upperclassmen. When she witnesses a murder, She will run away in the storage room and lock herself in. When she thinks its over she will kick the door open and run to Tomoko's house. Momo is often quiet and doesn't talk to people unless she needs help. When you take panty shots, she will slap you. Clubs Momo is part of the Art Club and the Computer Club. Relationships Yori Momo loves Yori, Mainly because of Yori supposedly being "adorable". Momo is often overprotective of Yori and tries to protect her from other boys. Tomoko Yamazaki Momo is okay with her, but thinks she's a matchmaker. They are best friends along with Yori. Momo gets jealous of them sometimes. Hikari- Basically the only person she hates in Akademi High. Kisekae 100 Questions Please tell us your name. Momo When is your birthday? September 21. Your blood type? B+ Please tell us your three sizes? Shut up. Tell us about your family composition. I live with Onee-san and Grandma and My father and mother. What's your occupation? I want to lose weight. I don't know what I want to become yet. Your favourite food? Yakisoba bread... Favourite animal?' Dogs..' Favourite subject? Language Arts. Dislike subject? ' I don't really like Biology...' Is there a boy you've been thinking about? No.... ''' Do you enjoy school? '''No... But everyone there is cute... Are you in any school clubs? Yes... Art and Computer Club.. What's your motto? Everybody is important, Nobody what they are! Your special skill? Um... Tell us about your treasure? Um..... Describe yourself in a single word? Shy and a Coward/Loner.. Your forte? I guess I'm good at sports.. Your shortcomings? I'm not that good with speaking to people.. Places in your memories? Buraza Town and Osaka.. What is your favourite drink? Any kind of Juice except for Tomato. How good can you swim? I can swim very well.. Your timing in 50-meter race? I think I would be in 10th or 11th place... Your hobby or obsession? Selling Yakisoba bread and cooking Yakisoba bread. Disliked food? Burgers... Anything you want most currently?' My own room..' Afraid of heights? Yes... Dislike thunder? Mhm.... Rainy or sunny? Both.. Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? Mech.. 'What do you eat for breakfast? Yakisoba bread.. Do you believe in ghosts? If I did I would have been mentally scared... Can you play any musical instruments? Piano.. ''' Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''Outdoor.. Ever in quarrel with your sisters? Not really... But sometimes, but not often.. Do you have a cellphone? Yes, but I don't use it often. How long is your commute to school? I'm currently a 1st year, I have 2 years left. Do you have more friends than most? I guess but I can't say I have a bunch. Your favourite sports?' Soccer..' How good can you cook? I don't know... It depends on if you like it.. Favourite colours? Green and Orange... Anything you can never forgive? Perverts.. How tall are you? I'm considered a midget.. Shoe size? I don't know.. Your dreams? My dreams? I don't know.. Do you have any marriage desires? No... Do you dislike hot drinks? No.. Do you like bitter coffee? I'm not a coffee person.. Bed time? 11:30 Wake up time? 6:00 When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Momo: Futon! Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Momo: Sometimes.. Do you have any tips on losing weight? Momo: No.. Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Momo: Both. Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. Momo: Left arm. Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. Momo: Yori didn't forget about her panties.! Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. Momo: The art club had a fight.. What's the name of your school anthem? Momo: I'm not really sure. What's your favourite flower? Momo: Dandelion What's your favourite saying? Momo: I don't have one. What's your favourite four kanji phrase? Momo: Not sure. What comes to mind when you think about spring? Momo: Sunny and warm.. And summer? Momo: Hikari and Hikkamori in a sexy swimsuit. What about fall? Momo: Sweet stuff. And then the winter? Momo: Snow If you had a time machine, where would you go? Momo: The future. Do you like reading manga or short stories more? Momo: Sort of.. What's your allowance? Momo: Onee-chan hogs all the yen.. Tell us something a lot of people say about you. Momo: Some people say I'm cute.. Some people say I'm nice, Most people think I'm small. What are your hobbies? Momo: Painting Tell us your weight. Momo: No. What are you capable of? Momo: Swimming for 4 hours. What do you wear when you go to bed? Momo: My white nightgown Has anyone ever asked you out? Momo: No. If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Momo: That's... None of your business! *blush* Tell us about your daily routine. Momo: No.. What is something you always carry with you? Momo: I usually carry a bat.. Western food? Japanese food? Momo: Japanese.. How do you commute to school? Momo: I walk with Miharu-chan. What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? Momo: Text- I'm not telling you! What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? Momo: Brush my teeth. Where are you living right now? Momo: In the middle of Buraza Town. What kind of place is it? Momo: It's really plain. Our neighbors support us, we support them. What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? Momo: Oh.. Nothing really.. What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? Momo: That's really none of your business. . Do you like roller coasters? Momo: No. How's your eyesight? Not bad.. What's your favourite holiday? Christmas What job do you have in school? I don't have one. What do you do in your freetime? Paint. How long do you study every day? 2–3 hours. Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? Hikari is not really my friend but she's the only person I can rely on. What do you do on the weekends? Hang out with Yori.. But she's always so distant on weekends... If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? A leader who claims to rule the world. Are the school rules really strict? Meh... What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? Bento.. Me and Tomoko share. How many friends do you have? I-I'm not sure.. Do you take any detours when you go home? No.. Are you interested in any actors? Not really.. What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? A bit too personal... You can do better. MomoPortDone.png Credits to GreenSister for the first portrait. Trivia Momo is based off Tooru from A Channel. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Art Club Category:Computer Club Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Coward Category:Shy Category:Loner Category:OCs Based On Their Creators Category:Mod Characters Category:Wikawika2005's OCs Category:Students